Rholif
by Poofisdad
Summary: Master Poof sets out on an adventure to save a culture from elimination by their opposing, dark side based culture. Upon arrival, he and his 4 jedi companions find themselves over their heads (lol he has a tall head). Rated PG13 for mild language and lots


"Ladies and gentlemen of the council," Mace Windu began, "we have been called here for matters concerning the small planet of Rholif near the system of Gamor. As you have all read the briefings for this meeting, you know that the planet is in the middle of a civil war between its two native species, the Fiss and the Dain. What the briefing did not tell you was the reason for the concern of the council." A few members of the council nodded. "It has come to our attention that for over 200 years, the Dain have developed their own attunment to the force and have used that as the basis for their religion. However, these beings tapped not only into the light powers, but also into the dark."  
  
Concern swept into the council room. Anything dealing with the dark side was always variable, always tempting and deceiving. "The Fiss have come to us with a plea for help. Ordinarilly, we would have left this just to the jurisdiction of the Republic, but due to possible sith related knowledge and activity, we have decided to take action. Here to express the goals and information of this mission is Kael Danro, the Fiss representative to the senate.  
  
A tall hairy creature swept into the room. At first sight, he appeared to be similar looking to a wookie, but a closer observation showed that the figure was shorter and also had a tail. "Thank you Master Windu. Members of the council. I come to you in our people's most desperate hour. We have learned from Dain traitors bits of information which propose a great threat to our people. For many years now, they have used their force- related powers to assist them in their battles against us, but so far we have held of their strong attacks. Now, this new information tells us that they are building some kind of weapon through the use of the force, that could easily wipe out our entire civilization."  
  
"Please, members of the council, we hope that you will assist us in this matter and help to destroy this weapon of mass destruction." With that, the Fiss bowed his head and awaited for the council interrogations and planning to begin. The council members exchanged glances and the Fiss knew perfectly well that their discussions had already begun.  
  
It was Adi Gallia who spoke first. "Mr. Danro, if you could please describe to us the knowledge that you have of this alleged "force weapon" as well as the reliability of your sources." Danro had been prepared for this question and nodded his head.  
  
"So far we have little information other than it concentrates the force energy within the user and that in turn powers the weapon. As to the capabilities of the weapon we have been fed the thoughts that it could easily tear apart a Hister Cruiser and its escorts." Gallia looked down into her information packet and withdrew a small hologram of the Hister Cruiser, a heavily armored transport ship the size of a Republic transport. "As to the reliability of the sources, we have received numerous accounts of the force weapon from traitors from the other side as we have told you."  
  
It was Master Yarael Poof, the skinny necked Quermian, who spoke next. "Mr. Danro," he said politely, "what are your reasons for war against the Dain? Also in regards to that, what would be our limitations and freedoms under the employment of your armed forces? Are we to be soldiers against your enemies or investigators into this Dark mystery?"  
  
Danro smiled politely and thought for a moment. "Our reasons of war are of base and ancient feuds between our peoples. For many millennia we have fought for planetary domination and as of yet have seen hardly one out of five years peace. This war was begun by the Dain and we have reason to believe that this is because of the force weapon they posses. Generally there should be no reason for the Republic or the Jedi Council for that matter to interfere with our long standing wars. To favor one side would be unfair. However, our people have recently been brought under a revolution in the government and our current Saito our word for president, is seeking full allegiance with the republic. As of now we are not a full fledged nation, only a border colony to Gamor and therefore leaching off of their representation in the republic. We do not seek assistance in our wars, Master Poof, only the elimination of this weapon of mass destruction. In time, with or without the aid of the republic, we hope to establish peace with our long term enemies, but this chance will never be granted if we are wiped out completely."  
  
Poof nodded his long head in understanding and glanced over at his fellow council members. Now Yoda chose to speak. "Hm… a clouded mystery the dark side is… in danger you are yes… but how serious a danger is uncertain. How many Jedi wish you to take, hm?" The little figure stared at him. It was a very intimidating stare.  
  
"That I am not certain of," stated the Fiss. "I am not sure how much power is needed in these affairs, nor am I aware the levels of caliber that your Jedi posses. However, I know that the entire Dain culture revolves around the influences of the force and therefore most will be sensitive to it, a few may be able with it and a very select few shall be strong with it. I myself have been struck by what your records identify as a weak form of dark side lightning." Yoda did not flinch at this idea, but Mace Windu sat up with a slight tint of concern.  
  
"Well Mr. Danro, we will consider what you have told us and we will supply you with the force that we feel is necessary. Thank you for your time here," Master Windu ended courteously. The Dain said a few more formal words of thanks, bowed, and left the room. "From what I have observed from the comments and reports made by this Fiss, the general population should prove no threat to a Jedi, but some of the higher ranking figures of the society may in fact be as powerful as a master. Of course we have no way of proving that or generating really any idea of their powers, but the use of Dark Side Lightning, no matter the strength of it, is no easy feat. Therefore, I have compiled a list of 4 Jedi Knights to attend to this matter, as well as the assistance of one of us. Let us now put forward recommendations."  
  
After a few minutes of discussion between the Jedi there came a unanimous vote for Master Poof to attend to the meeting. "So be it Master Poof. It is the will of the council that YOU shall help us unravel the mystery of this war torn planet. Take care Master Poof." And with that, the meeting progressed to other matters. 


End file.
